You're The Right Kinda Sinner
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: Shinji was sent to Karakura High just to get that teme Ichigo to join the Vizards, but during his time there he meets a crazy electric blue haired girl who can see right thru his lies. What kinda sin was this girl! ShinjiXOC w/ IchiXOC GrimmXOC UlquiXOC
1. Chapter 1: Enter Ookami Jinxx

Electric blue streaked with black and red hair that hung towards her shoulders in loose waves as they hid eyes of deep forest green that were framed by thin oval frames of her glasses. Nails painted black with a white kanji for 'Go' (五) in the dead center of each nail, skin a very light sun kissed tone with even darker freckles that dusted the cheeks and slender bridge of the nose. Studded wrist bands hung loosely on thin wrists as a chained dog collar clung tightly to her slender neck as the tags hung at the base of her throat. Two chains hung from her right hip and slapped against her mid thigh if she was standing. Silver glittered behind thick waves from four piercings in each ear along with a delicate electric blue eyebrow on the right side of her heart shaped face. Full lips were set in a small scowl as she bit the silver hoop that went thru her fuller lower lip off to the right with her straight white teeth.

_'Ooh, Orihime just looks so innocent!'_

_'I wonder what I'm having for lunch...'_

_'***Cue white noise***'_

That last one made Jinxx sigh in happiness.

Oh, sorry. We didn't introduce our heroine...

Nope. You didn't. But I'll do it myself. Yo gals and any guys, I'm Jinxx (by birth it's my real name, my mom is awesome ain't she? She thought of it herself) Ookami. People like to call me Jinxx the Wolf because my last name means Wolf in Japanese. How awesome is that? But any who. I happen to be 18, a year or two older than my class mates. God I'm old… But I don't look it at all. Also I'm a psychic. Pretty cool huh? Well, not really. See those thoughts above? Yeah, they're not mine. The First one is Chizuru, the only lesbian in our whole school. I don't know who the second one is but the third, well that's Kurosaki Ichigo's. He has WAY too many thoughts to really read... So I only get white noise. Thank you Kami-sama...

You might be wondering about who my parents are, so I'll tell ya right now. My mom is Ookami Emiko, she's an ex-porn star now she sits behind the camera and tells people how to 'do it'. My father, Ookami Haru, owns his own sex-toy biz and also tells people how to 'do it'. Both of them pretty much OWN the adult entertainment world.

So when it comes to sex, my 'rents are the coolest. But they randomly attack me. So I'm pretty good athand-to-hand combat. But it gets very annoying after some time. But their cool most of the time. And because of my parents mostly everyone in school has labeled me a freak, also because of my natural electric blue hair. The red and black are just added to make it look cooler. But my class accepted me with open arms. Oh, Ochi-sensei just walked in. So I'm shutting up now. Also I've told you people enough about me.

"All right! Is everyone here? Good!" sensei walked over to her desk. "Chashima and Sorimachi are absent, but who cares? They're hoodlums anyway. I'm sure they're fine." I just rolled my eyes, sensei is so strange. "I have some great news for you today! We have a new student!" Ochi-sensei announced.

**"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"** came an unearthly scream. I turned my head slightly from looking out the window. Kurosaki was freaking out because of that strange thing with a skull on it. I'm guessing normal people cant see it, otherwise Asano would've asked about it. Kurosaki said it was a stomach ache and ran out of the room. Followed by Sado and Inoue. Well that was new. And oh so lame.

I went back to looking out the window. My head was propped up on the palm of my left hand.

_'That cloud looks like a mask... heh...'_

+Two Hours Later+

Kurosaki finally came back along with Sado and Inoue. And it was English. How I hate this class. Because of my parents I already knew the western language. I was looking out the window yet again.

"There's 'hei' as in 'Flat-footed'... the 'ko' from Imoko Onono, that old politician... 'shin' as in genuine and... 'ko' as in Cod roe. Hirako Shinji. Nice to meet you." I looked back to the front to see a gangly blond bowing with his name in katakana and kanji. Both were written backwards. That was pretty cool.

"Um, thank you... Shinji-kun. It's backwards." Sensei stated the obvious. I sighed.

The blond stood straight again and was smiling widely. All of his top teeth were showing from his grin.

"Pretty good, huh? One of my talents is... reversing things."

Ochi-sensei laughed nervously. "Is that right? Well, then, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

I looked back out the window once he started talking again. I quietly clicked the metal ball of my tongue piercing against the back of my teeth. "Ah! Sensei, can I sit next to a cute girl?" sensei said something stupid but I didn't hear it.

_'Well ain't she a cutie. And such vibrant hair. Man ain't I a lucky guy today. Sittin' next ta two people with such high reiatsu, an' one's a babe.'_ Looking up I seen the blond boy again. He looked like such a dork. But I knew better. He felt a lot like Kurosaki. It was like a pure thing was tainted by some evil aura. His was yellow tainted with a strange off white color. Kurosaki's was blue tainted with black and red. Just like my hair. Go figure.

Hirako was taking the empty seat right in front of me that was to Kurosaki's right. "I guess we're neighbors. Hope we can be friends... Ichigo-kun..." Kurosaki just now took notice of the gangly boy who was taking a seat at the desk right next to his.

**"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"** that skull thing went off again, forcing Kurosaki to run out after making some lame excuse again.

Hirako looked dumbfounded. "Don't take it personal. That's just Ichigo." Stated the normally ever-so-silent Sado.

Hirako just waved off the half Mexican. "Oh! I don't mind." The blond took his seat that was right in front of me. "He's exactly how I imagined..." now he sounded like a creepy stalker or something.

Ochi-sensei looked at all of us again with a twisted smile. Someone was not gonna like whatever it was that she's about to say. And I have a sinking feeling that it's gonna be me... again. "For today and tomorrow, Shinji-kun, you'll be shown around by Jinxx-chan! If you need anything then ask her. Also, Jinxx-chan, let Shinji-kun copy your notes that he'll be needing." Sighing I reached down and pulled out my note book.

"Arigato... Jinxx-chan," okay is it me or did it sound like he just cooed my name? I just arched an eyebrow, forcing the skin to stretch taut over the barbell that went thru it. He can be whomever he wanted to be, but he better not drag me into whatever it was. And that's when my eyes caught it. It glittered in Hirako's blond hair in his straight cut bangs. It looked like shards of porcelain. And being a mask maker that I am, I knew that porcelain glass was used to make masks...

I just quirked an eyebrow. _'Okay...'_ Hirako sat with his back towards Ochi-sensei as he copied down my notes. And, go figure, he wrote them all backwards. I just blocked him out as I went back to drawing masks and records. If you're wondering, I do like Jazz music. But I normally listen to Smooth Jazz. Blame the 'rents. Smooth Jazz is used in some porno's as background music to make it sound more sexual instead of skin slapping against skin. Gross, right? I have a fucked up life. I just wanna get home and listen to 'Hey Jude' by Warren Hill. Boohoo... I was drawing a rotating record table that would play regular Jazz. This caused me to draw musical notes and people dressed in black snapping their fingers while drinking coffee. Oh how cliche. And stereotypical. But it made me laugh anyway.

Any who, after that I went back to drawing masks. This time it was Pharaoh mask. Ever since I visited Egypt as a child with my parents I've become obsessed with their masks that they gave the rulers. Hirako was now sitting with his back towards me, so I guess he finished copying my notes. I thought back to when he first started copying them; it seemed his personality did a 180. He sounded so serious. And it sent chills down my spine. I flipped to a clean sheet of lined paper and started working. I started with just the basic shapes of the male body before adding more detail and small notes off to the side. Strands of electric blue and black brushed against the page as I continued to add more detail and shading. I think I just found my muse. Heh, I always thought it would've been someone else, not this gangly blond male. And the mask was so easy to draw too. This caused me to softly hum 'The Power' by Snap. Pulling back slightly I held my note book at an angle so I could get a better look at it.

The tie hung loosely around his thin neck as his long sleeved dress shirt had a few buttons undone to show he was fit along with thin. A katana was held in his right hand and he had the blunt side resting against his shoulder. Off to the side of his head was a mask that look like an Egyptian Pharaoh's. For some odd reason I drew his sclera black in his left eye and shaded the iris lightly. I signed and dated it in the lower right hand corner. I wrote **_**'**Hirako Shinji- Who Is He?'_** backwards on the top of the page before placing the book off to the side so I can start working on my paper.


	2. All is in the norm in the land of Shinji

+Shinji's Point of View+

I took a peak over my shoulder at the girl I sat in front of. It seemed she was working on this stupid English paper that I had no care for. I really didn't get a good look at her while I was copying down her notes, but it seemed that she did. My eye caught something. It was a very good drawing. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at it. How'd she know about my hollow mask and zanpakuto? Over to the side was some random notes:

_'Pharaoh's mask cos it seemed to fit his persona better than anything plain (or maybe I've been watching Howl's Moving Castle one too many times, lawlz). His clothes seemed to be more Jazzy. I don't know why but I get the feeling he listens to Jazz (hope he knows that makes him more of a pervert in my book. No, wait, never mind. That's only smooth Jazz... Where the hell is my record player, I hope that my mom didn't take it for her stupid movies... Stupid adult films, and my family is in the center of it). Why the katana of all things? Maybe it has something to do with his eyes. They're like that Kuchiki girls, but different at the same time. As if he was older than all of us placed together and understood things we barely have a grasp on. Damn it, I got those damn shivers again. Does this have anything to do with the Soul Society (what ever the fuck that is)? Holy shit, getting off topic of the drawing, and this is all in pen... ah-well better finish this off then. I have a feeling it has something to do with all those dreams I've had since I was only ten...'_ my eyes narrowed again as I turned back around and placed my narrowed chin in the palm of my left hand.

I felt a tap on my shoulder a little while later. I looked up to see Jinxx standing there with her hands on her wide hips. "C'mon. Sensei wanted me to show you around. So get off your boney ass and follow me." She turned on her heals and walked away gracefully. My smile only widened as I watched her hips sway side to side as that mini skirt gave me a great view of her ass. And by God she was blessed with one! Standing up I quickly followed her out of the room; only half listening to anything she was saying as we rounded corner after corner. The students who were in the halls at the time backed away into their little groups of 'cliques' and started muttering things to one another.

"There's that Jinxx chick. She's in that class with the Yankee Kurosaki Ichigo and that tomboy of a cousin Tatsuki. I bet she's a whore like her good for nothing mother." This got me to raise my eyebrow at the blue haired woman's back. She ignored them and continued walking; the chain at her hip slapping lightly against her mid thigh.

One of the boys sneered as she drew closer to their group. "I heard she's bisexual but is such a freak that no guy wants to even touch her. Doesn't have much going on up stairs either I bet. Did ya hear that she is normally seen talking to herself around graves and crash sights? Also she'll randomly comment on something that you didn't even say!" a fist shot out and landed right in the locker by the poor dude's head. The exotic curvy woman leaned her face in closer to his. A sadistic smile playing along her full lips.

"Really now? I guess it's a fetish then, being a freak and all. Guys seemed to get pretty turned on by the fact I could mind fuck them any way I want. Also that I go and play for both teams. This, right here—" the blue haired bomb shell stuck out her tongue to show off the metal rod and ball going right through it before pulling it right back into her mouth, "—is the reason why I have so many guys and gals banging down my door every night just to get some. Also you keep your fucking mouth shut when talking about my cousin. If memory serves me right she kicked your ass after you started making fun of Orihime's long auburn hair. And Kurosaki? He's twice the man you'll ever be. Just because you can't tell dyed from natural isn't my damned fault and it doesn't make someone a god damn mother fucking yankee. And it's called being a GOD DAMN PSYCHIC! I wanna see how long you'd last hearing every persons single thought. Like right now, you think it's kinda sexy that a chick is standing up against you, Morimoto. You just love being placed back in your place so much that you've been secretly crushing on Tatsuki for four years now." Oh man. Was she hot when she got angry.

The dude was pressed flat against the locker before getting a pissed off look on his face. Before she could react did his fist come up and slug her across the face. Jinxx stood her ground but the force turned her head to the side. I'm not the type of guy who just stands back and watch as another hits a girl. My slender fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the locker; lifting his feet off the ground. I ran my free hand through my hair as my eyes narrowed into a deadly glare at the teen before me. "**Who do you think you are? Does hitting a girl make you feel all tough? It's sickening how you could even call yourself a man. Any guy with any sense of honor wouldn't dare lift a finger to a woman unless it was life or death. I feel disgusted that you're of the same gender as me. How weak willed are you to lose enough control to slug such a beautiful woman? Disgusting.**" I dropped him to the ground as I released my hold on his shirt. I then wound my fingers around Jinxx's hand before walking calmly down the hall. Once we were away from everyone did she stop dead in her tracks and tugged on my hand. I turned around to look at her.

That long blue, black, and red hair hid her face from view as she hung her head. "Arigato… Hirako-kun…" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "You didn't have to stand up for me. I'm used to it by now. I'm that freaky bitch that everyone wants to take their anger on… but still, thank you…" she let go of my hand and continued to walk forward with her back towards me. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you thought I was beautiful. Did you mean it?"I blinked a few times. Did she not see herself and the seductress that she is? Self esteem issues much? But I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" shoving my hands deep into my uniform pants pockets did I march right passed her.

"You don't even know me you pervert!" that caught me off guard as she slugged me hard in the shoulder. A sadistic smile once again graced those full lips. "If you're gonna check out a girls ass make sure you don't do it so obviously!" blinking hard a few times I watched as she ran forward before spinning around to wave at me. "C'mon and hurry the hell up! I want to get this done before lunch!" hunching my shoulder I slinked slowly down the hallway after her. That tiny skirt of hers kept flipping up in the air; giving me teasing peaks of black panties. I scowled.


	3. Dreams Are More Than That

**HELLO everyone!** It's the long awaited third chapter of my Shinji series! :D Sorry it took me so long to type, I'm doing some commissions on my deviantArt... **But** I shall be posting this. And for the newer readers you'll notice it now says; _ShinjiXOC IchiXOC GrimmXOC UlquiXOC_ that's because, well... they need some lovin' too. But the **main pairing will be ShinjiXOC (Jinxx).** Side pairings of IchiXLeo (female all the way), GrimmXHikari (a friend of mine over on dA, Espada1993), and UlquiXJun (a very good friend of Jinxx)... and there might be a GinXOC pairing latter if I feel like it. Seeing as I'm **not a big fan** on the way he died and the GinXRangiku pairing. **Nor am I fan of IchiRuki**, but I'll live with it. Rukia is too bossy for Ichigo and reminds me of an older Karin. But that's my thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its Characters, Tite Kubo-sensei does. But **I do own Jinxx, her family (except for Tatsuki), and her friends, plus anyone else that never appeared in the anime/manga/movies. And I do own the plot, or lack-there-of.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Jinxx's Point of View+<strong>_

I looked back at the gangly blond haired teen. A shiver ran down my spine again. But I guess you could say I was starting to get used to it. I turned back around and made my way up the stairs towards the roof. Another shiver ran down my spine. So I just allowed my mind to drift away to other things; such as my dream I had last night. My face turned bright red. Man was that dream steamy. It made my insides quake with unknown pleasure at the thought.

_Slender but deadly fingers trailed up along sun-kissed skin in the most intoxicating ways as they explored the bare flesh that was placed before them. Soft golden strands of blond hair dusted across my shoulder as the owner placed tender kisses against it. "Mm…" I moaned as his teeth bit into my skin. Fingers trailed down my spine and curled fingers around one firm cheek. Strong but slender arms found themselves around my trimmed waist to draw me into his hard chest. Those teeth of his had long since let go of the flesh of my neck and shoulder and made their way towards my earlobe. The piercing that went through it brushed against the warm skin of my ear. The slim straps of my bra were pushed down to expose more of my tanned skin._

_"Lovely…" he purred softly into my ear before cupping the underside of my left breast; the tip of his thumb brushed against the rose colored nub until it hardened. I shivered as he brought his lips to mine. The way those thin lips of his molded against mine was intoxicating. Me insides quaked with want as the burning desire inside of me grew even stronger with each passing second. His lips trailed down from mine to my jawline to my neck, over my shoulder, and down my collarbone to kiss the swells of my breasts. "So perfect…" he mumbled against the flesh. I shivered as he talked against my naked breast. My toss curled as deadly fingers curled around my bum teasingly._

_"Please…" I begged, but it fell on deft ears. So I just whimpered as he continued having his twisted form of fun with my body. Already a thin film of sweat coated my skin just from his teasing alone. How the hell was that even possible? "Please touch me…" I begged again while rocking my hips against his. That's when I felt it. One of his long slender digit dove into me quickly before he pulled it back out before putting it right back in. Dammit, he was fucking teasing me still!_

Someone tackled me into the ground. Groaning softly I looked up to see strands of black and white hanging in my face along with glittering catish golden eyes. "What the fuck?" I shoved the person off. A hiss of pain was heard as I looked over. It was my crazed cousin (on my Ma's side, Tatsuki's on my Dad's) Hikari. She was nineteen and had more top heavy than I was. She crawled over and started playing with the cyan colored strands of my electric blue hair. "Hikari... **GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU NEKO NO HENTAI!**" said cousin flinched back at the sound. She had super sensetive ears, like the cat that she models.

The Snow Lepored like teen bared her teeth as I stood up; dusing off my skirt. "You call me the pervert when you were thinking about **HIM **again! Naughty, naughty Jinxx-chan, thinking dirty thoughts in front of strangers none the less!" my retarded ADHD cousin jabed a finger at the annoyed looking Hirako. I grabbed said finger and bent it back. Hikari started swearing like a salior as I let the digit go. "Why'd you have to be such a bitch~" she whined at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! You're giving me a fucking headache with all your bitchin' and you're thoughts are no help either." I growled while rubbing my temples. "Hikari, meet the new student in my class Hirako Shinji. Hirako-san, meet my retarded ADHD positive cousin Kaito Hikari. **AND HIKARI IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL SEE TO IT BY ALL THAT IS UNHOLY AND IN THE NAME OF JASHIN TO FUCKING GUT YOU LIKE A PIG AND FEED YOU TO ZETSU!**" she quickly shut her mouth. "Good. Now that's all out of the way it will be lunch time in 3... 2... 1..." the bell rung loudly. The door leading up to the roof open to show a timid looking female with shoulder length midnight purple hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"H-h-hello..." she mumbled while bowing low at the waist. So formal.

Sighing I took off my glasses and started cleaning them with my skirt. "Hey Jun-chan, did you bring us lunch today?" I asked lazily. I'm the forgetful type and never remember to bring money or lunch to school.

Jun held up three obentos. I could feel my mouth watering at the thought of her cooking. "Do you have a lunch Hirako-kun?" I asked while taking the navy blue box from Jun. Hikari bounced over and snatched the orange one; leaving Jun with the emerald green.

The blond teen shook his head as we took a seat on the ground. I took off the lid of my bento to see what I got. I got a choice of a few different rolls and a lot of rice, some onigiri, cucumbers, and soy sauce. The first two rolls were cucumber, avocado and cream cheese roll topped with salmon and baked mozzarella cheese and spicy mayo; the next two were salmon, crab salad, and tobiko, wrap with English cucumber; the last two was fresh salmon, cream cheese, acocado, and topped with crab meat.

Leaning over I hugged Jun tightly, only for her to stiffen as the waves crushed over her. "Jun, calm down..." I whispered softly. Automaticlly her body relaxed into my hold. I let go and grabbed my chopsticks before standing and sitting next to Hirako. "Here, we can share my bento." A large grin slithered over his thin lips and sent sparks down my spine.

_'Inderect kissin'?' _a very light pink dusted my cheeks at his valgure thoughts. "Here, let me. Seein' as yer bein' so kind ta me an' allowin me ta eat from yer obento." He took my chopsticks and grabbed apart of the cucumber, avocado and cream cheese roll topped with salmon and baked mozzarella cheese and spicy mayo and held it out for me. I leaned over and ate it. Hikari silently giggled at me and I gave her the bird. I pulled back and licked my lips of anything left over.

_"Oi, why do ya hafta tease me koibito?" a shiver ran down my spine as long fingers ran up and down my spine. A gentle yank at my panties had me looking down. Pale digits of the flippant male were seen tugging on the black lace of my thong. A light blush touched my cheeks._

_Soon my back was pressed against the bed as his fingers hooked around the elastic before pulling them over my hips, along my thighs, down my calfs, before throwing them to the side. My hands quickly covered my most treasured area. Sadly it wasn't fast enough. A smirk slithered across his lips as he pulled my hands away. This was the only way I could prove that my hair was really blue. Leaning down he kissed the soft, and neatly trimed, curls that hid my un-touched flower. "Hm, I was wounderin' if yer hair was truly blue. Now I see ya really are da Ice Queen..." he joked. I blushed again as he let my hands go so he could hold my hips. His finger on his right hand ran thru my curls before running over my seal._

_His thoughts were everywhere! All of them centered around _**me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Lovers, New Lives

+Shinji's Point of View+

The blue haired teen jumped up suddenly while a nice shade of pink dusted her cheeks. "Oi, what is it?" I looked over at the girl with black and white hair. She held her chopsticks between her teeth while she talked. Hikari looked annoyed that she didn't get an answer as she stood to slap Jinxx upside the head. Said female just sidestep the oncoming slap.

"I'm gonna go. My phone is about to ring anyways." Just like she said did her phone ring. I just sat there with my legs crossed as I watched her walk away so she could answer her phone. But even from this distance I could still clearly hear her voice as if she was right next to me. "What do you want, _now_, Kida-san?" hissed Jinxx as she played around with a long strand of her icy blue hair. She sighed heavily while tapping her foot. "Cant this wait? I don't care what the fuck is going on! Try keeping **your **dogs on a tighter leash then! Don't call me again, got that?" she snapped her phone closed and shoved it deep into her skirt pocket. She waved back at us. "You can have the rest of my bento, Hirako-kun!" and she left quickly down the stairs.

The other two girls where too deep in thought to notice my disappearance as I used a quick Shunpo. I wasn't all that hungry to begin with.

+Jinxx's Point of View+

I had decided to skip the rest of the day and chill around the warehouse district. I hated being called and bothered with other people's problems. They all gave me a headache. I turned and punched one of the walls by me, turning it to a pile of rubble. Kicking one of the stones I kept walking deeper and deeper into the madness. Maybe I could open up early today.

Along my walk I came into contact with an older male. He was about 6'1" (tall for a Japanese), had blond hair (that he bleached, I think), hazel eyes, and was dressed as a bartender. Meet Heiwajima, Shizuo. One of the strongest bastards (in a nice way) that I know. He was older than me by six years (he was 24). But that didn't bother me one bit. He was quiet and calm most of the time, but Shizuo has a very short fuse. At times I feel pity for the older male, but once you've seen him pissed off you just feel pity for the one he was mad at. But I don't. I never felt pity for most people. It's the choices they make that put them in that position.

Shizuo pulled his blue tinted sunglasses down his nose as greeting before pushing them right back up. Even after That me and him continued to be great friends. We were both each other's first in about everything. First kiss, first feel-up, first girl/boyfriend, first date, first love, **and **first lover. He can be a real sweetheart when he's not pissed off at someone. I remembered when I told him I had a thing for collars and tags that he went out and bought me the exact one that I was currently wearing around my neck.

_Shizuo sat across from me at the Sushi Restaurant we were currently at. I looked at him quizzically, but he ignored the way I looked at him before throwing a velvet covered black box at me. I caught it and opened the lid to see a set of tags. Pulling the tags I noticed that they were connected to a chain. I smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him softly before placing the gift on. It felt as if another piece of me has been reunited and I was finally whole once again._

_"Thank you, Shizuo-kun. I love it." He just grunted softly but I could see the hint of pink on his cheeks. Standing up after placing some money on the table I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him up. Now it was his turn to look at me quizzically. I just kissed him again before taking him out of the restaurant so we could go get some dessert._

_"Um... how about some cake and wine?" Shizuo rubbed the back of his head while blushing. He had a very strong sweet tooth. Something that people had a hard time believing._

_"It's your choice, Shizuo-kun._ **But** _I'm paying," his body relaxed as he took his arm from me and wrapped it around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side as I allowed him to lead us. When it came to sweets I never doubt him. And I wasn't about to as we went into this dimly lit place. Quickly we were both seated. I just looked over at the blond male._

_A long slender digit tapped a picture of a really yummy looking cake. It was a double dark chocolate mint fudge cake with white chocolate dipped strawberries to top it off. "How's that sound?" my blond partner asked. I nodded my head, it looked so great. Shizuo called over our waiter and told him of our order. The waiter didn't look all too sure about the dessert wine as he looked me over. A waitress elbowed our waiter in the side, mumbling something in his ear. The man paled before leaving quickly. The young woman rolled her eyes before leaving us alone. "Wonder what she told him?" asked Shizuo. I giggled softly at his blank look. He knew very well what was probably said._

_A completely different waiter came out with an ice bucket and wine. He placed it on our table and poured us each a glass. Then he left. We both clanked our glasses together before taking a sip. The waiter came back with our cake. I plucked the ruby berry off my slice before leaning over and placing it before Shizuo's pale lips. They parted as he took a bite off the full berry; allowing the juice to run down my palm and wrist. I just watched as he ran his tongue over the trail, first starting at my wrist before moving up to my palm. Shizuo's tongue was so soft and warm. After cleaning up the juice did he lean over and place his lips against mine. I didn't have to read his mind to understand what he was trying to say. The kiss was soft and full of passion, just like he was._

_Once the kiss ended did we go back and forth, feeding the other bits of cake before leaning over to lick away any that other might have missed._

A year later all that love turned into more of a sibling love. But that didn't stop us from hanging out. Like now as we sat at one of the re-done warehouses-turned-club-slash-bar. After hearing about how he was working with Tom as a debt collector I offered him a part time job here. He was to act as a bartender (something I knew he'd love doing), and a bouncer when everything got too out of hand. Right now Shizuo was helping me get ready for tonight's group of crazed teenagers. It was Friday, the second to last day before the weekend. And kids came here to cool off and have fun. Even some of the younger adults stopped in for a drink or two and to chill.

Some of the other workers were trickling in, most of them in their late teens-early twenties. They all went to their respective spots. Jiro took the roof where the 'Fight Club' was being held, Mika took the fourth floor with Jiro's twin brother Tai (this was the 'Gaming Room' for those who liked to play Poker and a-like), the third floor (the 'Fun House') was ran by Luca and Orion (they check IDs and what not so minors don't join the big kids in their 'fun'), while the second floor (called 'The Ice Box') was ran by Jun. The main floor was ran by me, Shizuo, Hikari, and Rei.

+Few Hours Later+

I was cleaning up the main floor with Shizuo, Hikari, and Jun. It didn't take long and soon all of us were going our own separate ways. Shizuo promised to call next time he gets any free time. He had left with a small smile on his face. Jun had to get home quickly to finish some homework while Hikari said something about taking a shower. I took my time getting back home as I enjoyed the night air and the stars.

But that shattered as I heard a loud roar. Looking up I could see the sky splitting. Taking that as the sign to leave I started to run. Above me I could hear the sound of steel on steel. I took the risk to look up.

Standing in mid air was Kurosaki in a black shihakusho. He was swinging a large cleaver shaped sword at someone wearing the Karakura Boys' uniform. I just stood there like an idiot, trying hard to see who it was that Kurosaki was fighting. I looked around before deeming the coast clear before running and jumping high and climbing up the side of someone's house so I could sit on the roof to see better. Next to me was a guy with an afro dressed like Kurosaki.

I just tuned the guy out as I watched. The guy fighting Kurosaki placed a single finger against their lips. "Hush! Don't make so much noise... Kurosaki Ichigo." I knew that voice! It was Hirako's. "Someone with your reiatsu... shouldn't be so easily rattled." He continued. He pressed down against Kurosaki's blade with his own. "It'll echo around the world. They'll feel your presence." Hirako warned.

"Feel my presnce? Who?"

"Who?" echoed Hirako. "Do I have to... spell it out for you... Fool?" the air felt thicker than normal as I heard more of those roars from earlier. Hirako then pushed harder against Kurosaki's blade and hopped away.

"Eeek! Th-that reiatsu! A-Are they... monsters?" asked the guy with the 'fro. I had no idea what he was talking about. Nor did I want to know.

Hirako turned his head to the left. "It's here." Was all he said.

"Shinji... who... are you?" demanded Kurosaki.

"See, I told you. It's because you didn't check your reiatsu." He sounded like at teacher scolding a student.

"**Who are you!**"

"You're a pain. You really want to know who I am? Fine!" Hirako rested the blunt side of his blade against his right shoulder as he brought his left hand up to his face, as if grabbing something. Little bits of what looked like porcelain glass formed in his hand. "Here. Take a good look." Now the blond was holding as complete mask. The same one I drew during class. "Recognize... **this?**" crooned the scrawny blond.

"A Hollow's mask!"

"Right."

"A zanpakuto... and a Hollow's mask." Hirako shifted his blade slightly.

_'A zanpakuto? Is that what his katana's called?' _I wondered. But deep in the back of my mind I knew that was only part of it.

"Now do you get it? I'm a Shinigami... who crossed over into... the realm of the Hollows. Didn't I say... I hoped we could be friends?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "**I'm a Vizard, one of the Masked Army. I'm just like... you.**" Shock aftershock was sent down my spine as I watched Hirako. His voice was so deep... and dark... "Join us... Ichigo. You... don't belong with them."

Just then it felt like the air pressure got 100 times heavier. I was almost having a hard time breathing.

"Wh... whose Reiatsu is that? And what's this other huge one... is it a Hollow?"

After a while Kurosaki started leaving.

"Stop! Where are you going? I'm not done talking yet!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey, come back here!"

"I don't care about what you have to say! I don't care what kind of freak you are! There's no way I'm joining you guys! I'm a Shinigami! I'm not... one of you guys!" Kurosaki took off again and Hirako didn't try stopping him.

"Hmph. What a punk." Pouted Hirako. He started digging in his pants pocket before pulling out a flip phone. He held it up to his ear as he tilted his head to the side. The sight was funny so I giggled. "**Hello?** It's Shinji. Is this Ms. Sarugaki?" he asked lamely. Shouting was heared as he yanked the device away from his ear. "Sorry. I failed." Even more shouting was heared. "So what now?... Well you don't have to yell. Anyway, it's only a matter of time. **Be patient.**" Was all he said before hanging up. I just watched as he quickly disappeared just by taking a singel step.

Sighing I jumped off the roof, leaving the shocked Shinigami (I guess that's what he was). I went and continued my way home. A nice long, hot bath sound great right now. "Wow! What a day!" I said to myself.

+Shinji's Point of View+

After going back to the warehouse (dodging Hiyori) I changed into something more comfortable before leaving again. I wanted to find a certain blue haired young woman. I walked in mid air, searching around for her. It took awhile but it paid off in the long run. I looked down at the speck of blue the stood before a giant set of wrought-iron gates. Even from up here I could hear the beeping of her pushing in a code as the gates swung back. She walked through and the gates closed behind her.

I continued to follow Jinxx as she made her way up the path to a huge house on the hill. All the lights were off as she opened the front door and stepped inside. I heard the door close and the lock click. Silently I waited until a light flicked on in one of the upstairs rooms. I peaked inside to see th blue haired teen throw her things on the floor while un-tucking her school blouse. In the corner I could see a record player. A smile pulled at her lips as she placed a record and played it. It was a saxophone.

My brown orbs widened as I watched her undo the buttons of her blouse slowly, as if she knew I was watching, before shrugging it off. A black lace bra hugged and supported her breasts as Jinxx reached behind her back so she could unhook it. My mouth went dry as her heavy breasts bounced once they were set free from the lace. Next she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of that before pulling her matching black lacy panties down her thighs. Tilting my head to the side I got an even better view of her supple backside. I groaned as I bit my knuckles.

Jinxx reached up and unhooked her chained collar and set it on her desk before going through a door, which I could only guess was a joint bathroom. I got my answer as the faint sound of running water reached my ears. I could feel myself becoming even harder at the thought of her naked under the hot spray of water.

After a bit I opened my eyes to see said young woman walking out while drying her hair with a towel. Other than the lone towel she was completely exposed to any prying eyes. I couldn't help it as a large grin curled my lips. _'So her hair really is electric blue... I wanna know how she sounds while I'm fuckin' her silly...'_I continued to grin as she pulled the towel away from her hair and dropped it on the floor. The red and black streaks from before were now gone.

Jinxx yawned before crawling under sheets in nothing but her birthday suit. I took this as a chance to sneak into her room. I snooped around a bit through her clothes (all of them making me harder than a fuckin' rock), her panties and bras, records, CD's, DVD's, and video games before going over to her. Jinxx was only covered from the waist down; leaving her tits exposed. I gently ran a finger along her side before tracing her jaw. Such soft, smooth skin. Freckles littered her chest, stomach, and arms. Jinxx groaned softly as she rolled over on to her back, causing me to cup her left breast. This time she moaned. Touching and hearing her sent electric jolts through my body. I bit my lip as I ran my thumb of the hard bud. She moaned and arched her back up into my hand.

My pants were becoming too tight.

My eyes widened as I looked down to see Jinxx sitting on her knees with her lips pressed against mine.

_Blond hair. Long blond hair. And a haori. The kanji for Go on the back. "Please... no more teasing..." it sounded like Jinxx. Blinking hard I reopened my eyes, only to see myself from 110 years ago. No. I wasn't wearing my old haori that Urahra still kept for all of us. It was the one that was ruined in areas that Tosen attacked me. And my hair was shorter, but much longer than it is now. Looking closer I could see Jinxx was wearing nothing and had her bare legs around my hips. I blinked hard again._

Opening my eyes again I could see a mess of blue hair. Light, slow breathing was heard. She was still sleeping. Sighing in relief I placed her under the sheets and tucked her in. I brushed her bangs to the side and placed a kiss on her brow. "'Night, my little Koibito..." I crooned softly before using shunpo, disappearing from her house all together.

* * *

><p>Hope you guysgals enjoy all the naughty goodness of Shinji and Jinxx.

Kudo's for anyone to name the two Durarara characters that were named!

Be warned, this will have a spoiler for a Duarara story that my lovely mind has been cooking up... Which will be a crossover with this series, Durarara, and Devil's May Cray. Such a scary mixture. Don't you agree Kanra?

Kanra: Oh! So scary~ Don't let her get me, Tori-chan~

Shut it, _Izaya Trollihara_~

Kanra: You are so mean~ And don't you mean **Orihara**?

So you admit you're Izaya?

Kanra: No~ Stop being so mean to me~ Orz (Y*Y)

-Ignores Kanra- I do not own Bleach or Durarara, their respective parties do. But I own everything not apart of either series.


End file.
